superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman
SuperFriends Team Member Batman is a costumed crime-fighter from Gotham City, who along with his partner Robin, is a worthy member of the SuperFriends. __TOC__ Character Biography Early Youth thumb|275px|left|The Origin of The Dark Knight Bruce Wayne was born to Thomas Wayne a wealthy industrialist, and Martha Wayne. He was raised in Gotham City, and grew up in the infamous Wayne Manor. One day, when Bruce was about 8 years old, he went to go see the movie Robin Hood''This is probably referring to, ''The Adventures of Robin Hood released in 1938 and directed by Michael Curtiz and William Keighley. at a movie theater on Park Row.This street is never actual called, Park Row on the SuperFriends TV Show. Bruce really enjoyed the film, and when they left the theater, it started to rain, so they decided to take a short cut through an alley, that would eventually be referred to as "Crime Alley." It was dark, and Bruce was afraid, but he followed his parents anyway, only to be confronted by a mugger with a gun. He attempted to rob them, but the Waynes resisted and were shot dead, leaving young Bruce alive to witness the horror. Bruce now lost his parents, and aside from the family butler, Alfred Pennyworth, he was alone in the world. The young child developed a strong anger toward the evil that had happened to him, and so from that point on, he made a vow that he would fight such evil for the rest of his life. The Caped Crusader Over the next several years, Bruce went through training. He pushed himself to the limit and beyond, building his body so that he could battle evil. During this time Harvey Harris was a mentor to young Bruce, training him in the the art of criminal detection.As explained in the SuperFriends comic book, issue #1 Bruce began to realize that he would need a disguise so that he could fight injustice and retain his anonymity, but what? Then, like an omen, and bat flew through a window in Wayne Manor, and it was then he came up with the idea to become a masked crimefighter: Batman, the Dark Knight to strike fear into the hearts of all evil men!As explained in the Season 6: episode, The Fear. Eventually, Batman recruits Robin, the Boy Wonder, and in the Gotham City Police Department, he makes a friend with Commissioner James Gordon. Much of this back story is depicted in the Filmation series: The Batman/Superman Hour (1968-1969). And over the course of his crime fighting career he makes many enemies, including Joker, The Riddler, Penguin, Poison Ivy, and The Scarecrow. Eventually, Batman helps found the Justice League of America. Hidden Lair Batman’s secret hideout, the Bat-Cave, is hidden beneath Wayne Manor. Powers Batman, though considered a "superhero," has no enhanced abilities or special powers. However due to extensive and intensive training, Batman does possess beyond normal strength, speed and agility. He is also an expert in the sciences, technology, martial arts, and many other disciplines. Weakness Those akin to a normal, mortal, human. Equipment Batman's Batcomputer is capable of running test on clues, and many other things. Utility Belt Batman’s Utility Belt had compartments to hold several bat-devices, including (but not limited to): * Batarangs * gas pellets * grappling hooks * micro-emergency transmitter * bat-language translator Transportation Batman uses several vehicles: * BatMotorcraft * Batmobile * Batcopter * Batboat * Batplane * Bat-Rocket * All-Terrain Bat-Vehicle * BatBuggy * Whirly Bat Episode Appearances Notes * Batman first appeared in publications by DC Comics in Detective Comics Vol. 1, #27Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_27 Detective Comics Vol. 1, #27] in May 1939. * Batman is co-created by artist Bob Kane and writer Bill Finger (although only Kane receives official credit). * Batman is originally referred to as the Bat-Man and still referred to at times as ‘the’ Batman. * Two different actors lent their voice talents to the role of Batman. Olan Soule provided the voice for Batman in the first 4 seasons of Super Friends. Then actor Adam West, who also played Batman in the live-action 1966 television series provided the voice for Batman in The New Adventures of Batman as well as the final 2 seasons of the Super Friends series. * Adam West has remained very connected to the Batman lore even after staring as the Caped Crusader himself in the 60's Batman tv series by making guest appearances in the various animated Batman series. In Batman: The Animated Series as The Gray Ghost. West later had a recurring role as the voice of Mayor Grange in the Kids WB animated series The Batman . And now West is set to return as Thomas Wayne in the original batsuit in the upcoming episode "Chill of the Night" on Batman: The Brave and the Bold. External Links * Check out the Official Batman Site at the DC Universe web site. * The [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman Batman disambiguation page] at [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] * The [http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_(disambiguation) Batman disambiguation page] at [http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/DCAU_Wiki DCAU] * For more on Batman see article at Wikipedia * Go to the [http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Wiki Batman Wiki] for all things Batman. Appearances in Other Media References Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes